A New Life
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Mai cheated on Zuko with a guard that station at the palace. Zuko saw her in action and told his father. Once he told his father Zuko left to train with his uncle Iroh to help clear his head and before he made a huge mistake. After finding a female in his room he started slowly falling in love with her. Barely knowing the girl he ended up taking her back home.
1. Chapter 1

The hundred year war had never happen. Mai is 18. Zuko is 19. Sokka is 21. Toph is 15. Azula is 17. Ty Lee is 17. Katara is 19. Aang is 16. Scarlett is 15. This world is different from the series. There is underage sex and this is for not for kids on certain parts.

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday Prince Zuko. I can't believe you are 19 and so handsome too." Uncle Iroh said in a proud way. Zuko rolled his eyes as he sat down on a chair close the ship life boats. "I feel like a child on this stupid ship. It's freaking small." Zuko said as smoke comes out of his nose. Zuko was so out of it that he didn't heard his crew coming back on board with a special gift for their prince. They quickly enter and left his room leaving his present in his room.

Zuko looks up and notices it was getting dark. He found himself in the captain cabin and he could hear them laughing about something. "What is so funny that we haven't left this port?" Zuko screams out. "Just a joke Prince Zuko and we were just about to leave here in a few minutes." A soldier quickly replies. "Well move it. We half three months left until we can go back home." Zuko demanded. "Yes sir." The whole room said at the same time. "I'm going to bed you guys bored me to death. Wake me up if something happens." Zuko said as he yawns. Slamming the door behind him he presses his ear to the door. "Started up the ship before he fire bends at us again." Someone said. "If he would just go to his dam room he will be too busy to fire bend for awhile." Another guy chimed in. The room filled with laughter.

Zuko couldn't believe what he heard. "They put something in my room?" Zuko said as he walks towards his room. A knife holding a note was stabbing Zuko cabin. Removing the knife and reads the note. "Happy birthday Prince Zuko. Enjoy your gift careful she was hard to find. – Your crew. P.S- She bites." Zuko read out loud. Setting the note of fire he walks into his room and started undressing. As he pulls off his belt to his pants chains could be heard. Looking to his side he saw a female chained to his wall. Now everything made sense from the moment he said her.

She was covered in chains and her hair was covering her face. Removing her dark brown hair he saw that her eyes and mouth were covered. He took off the blind fold and the mouth gag and destroyed them with his fire. An hour later she started waking up and he just sat on his bed waiting for her to wake up. The more she wakes up the more she struggles to break free. "I would take off the chains but I'm not in the mood to fight." Zuko said as he lies down on his bed. "Let me go and we will never see each other again." The girl demanded Zuko.

"I would love to but you were given to me by my crew to keep busy." Zuko said with a smirk. "Touch me and will break you fucking hand asshole." The girl threats Zuko. He gets off his bed and stands in front of her. He grabs her chin and leans in very to her ear. "If you ever threaten me again peasant I will make sure to make your life hell." Zuko whispers. "You dare scare me rich boy." The girl said as she head butts Zuko.

"Prince Zuko the ship has left the port." A guard said as he enters the room. Seeing Zuko on the floor and quickly got up and back hands the girl chain to the wall. "What do you want?" Zuko said when he notices the guard in his room. "Nothing Prince Zuko wrong room." The guard said with wide eyes. "I see now. No wonder why they came for me. Being the crown prince crew they will get away with anything." The girl said as she spits blood in Zuko face. "You are pushing it." Zuko said as he wipes the blood off with a white towel.

"I would had taken off the chains if you acted like a lady." Zuko said as he let down his hair. The girl couldn't help but to watch his hair down. She saw how he was built and that he had a scar on his left eye. "Whatever I heard that before spoiled prince." The girl said as she looks away and blushes. Seeing this made him smiled. "What is your name?" Zuko ask in a calm voice. "I get a new name every time I get sold to a new family. So you tell me rich boy." The girl said as Zuko force her to look at him. "Your eye color is rare for a fire bender Scarlett." Zuko said. The girl lowers her head hearing her new name.

"Scarlett is a very popular name." Scarlett said. "My mother had a servant name Scarlett. I remember that she was very nice even though my father use to beat her for little things." Zuko said as with a sad look on his face. "Everything happens for a reason." Scarlett flat out said. "Yes your right about that." Zuko said as he walks towards her. While holding a knife close to her throat he whispers into her ear again. "Try anything and I will kill you." Zuko said as he uses the knife as a key to the locks on the chains. Zuko catches her as she fell from the chains and almost stabbing her.

Scarlett couldn't walk so she just sat on the floor in the same place that Zuko left her. "I took the chains off so you can take a shower. Your covered in gods know what. Plus my room will start smelling weird." Zuko said as he pulls out a few towels and one of his shirts. Opening the bathroom door Zuko turn on the hot water. "Don't touch me." Scarlett said as she jerks away from Zuko. "Trust me I seen what females have and you are no different. So let me help you take a dam shower." Zuko said as he grabs her arm.

Scarlett kept pulling away from Zuko but he had a firm hold on her arm. After pulling hard enough she broke free from Zuko and he ended up falling on her. His face close to hers and they both started to blush. Zuko quickly stood up and force Scarlett to stand up. Before the water touches her skin Zuko rips off the dress she was wearing and set it on fire. "You're small enough that my shirt will cover everything barely." Zuko said as he stares into her eyes.

The hot water fell great on Scarlett back when Zuko helps her into the shower. As the water washes away the dried blood and dirt Zuko saw scars here and there all over her body. Five minutes later Scarlett had no choice but to wear Zuko shirt when she got out of the shower. A large scar was seen on Scarlett left leg. Zuko knew a sword made scars like that. A knock on Zuko door made Scarlett cut her eyes towards the door. Zuko opens it up and was handed a tray full of food. He offers Scarlett food but she stuck up her nose to it.

"Better eat up. Food comes around once a day here since I don't eat that much while on ships." Zuko said as he started eating a small plate of strawberries. Zuko places a few kind of each fruit on a plate and sat on his bed. "Open your mouth or I will find another way for you to eat." Zuko said as he picks up a strawberry. Even though he was being nice to her she still doesn't trust him. "The food is not going to kill you. I already ate some of it remember?" Zuko said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry." Scarlett said as Zuko shoves the strawberry into her mouth.

He places his hand over her mouth before she could spit out the food. Scarlett swallows the strawberry after chewing it and bite Zuko hand. Zuko backhands Scarlett as he felt her biting him. Her mouth started to bleed and Zuko grabs a small towel. "I didn't mean to hit you like that. It was a reaction from you biting me." Zuko told Scarlett as he wipes the blood from her mouth. She just stares at him as he sat in a chair next to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlett eyes grew heavy as the night came. "I am tired and since there is only one bed in my room I guess I can share it with you." Zuko said as he brushes his hair. Removing the small plate off of his bed Zuko hovers over Scarlett. He moves her on the other side of the bed to have room for himself. She turns her back to Zuko which made him chuckled. Zuko also turn his back towards her and fell asleep.

Zuko woke up to having Scarlett in his arms but went back to sleep. A few hours later Zuko woke up again to find his hand on Scarlett breast. Moving his hand to her stomach as he blushes he went back to sleep. When Zuko woke up for the third time was because of a knock on his door. As he started to move he notices that Scarlett head was on his chest and his hand on her butt. His uncle came into his room and started to smile. "Don't you dare say what I think you are going to say. Nothing happen last night I woke up like this." Zuko said as he slips his arm back. "Whatever you say Prince Zuko." Iroh said as he laughs.

"She is very beautiful Zuko." Iroh said as he said down in the chair close to the bed. Zuko pulls the covers over Scarlett and ask his uncle what he wanted. "Remember that your training starts today but you never showed up." Iroh said with a firm voice. "I was really tired." Zuko said as he pulls his hair up into a pony tail. "Tired or just feels good to have a beautiful woman sleeping next to you?" Iroh questions Zuko. "Uncle how can you say that? We both know we only take these stupid trips is to train our asses off." Zuko replies to his uncle. "When she wakes up ask her if she likes tea." Iroh told Zuko before he left. Zuko just felt so tired from training that he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Moring Prince Zuko." Iroh said when Zuko showed up for morning training. "Morning" Zuko said with a yawn. "You didn't have to leave the palace just to train." Iroh said as he pours more tea. "I left to clear my mind and before I made a mistake." Zuko said as he fire bends into the sky. "I see you are learning what I have been teaching you." Iroh said as he chuckles. "How the fuck could she do this to me? She cheated on with some soldier and acted like she did nothing wrong. She was going to become the next fire nation princess. I mean who wouldn't want that?" Zuko screams out.

"I know you love her but its good to release what you have been holding back. She wasn't the one for you. When the right girl comes around she will love you and trust you all the way if you treat her the way a lady should be treated." Iroh said as he sips his tea. "I know uncle let's get back to training." Zuko said as he kicks the air making fire. Zuko didn't stop training until it was dark. Oh his way back to his room Zuko enters a room. It still had her scent even if it's old. Looking around the room he sees a large painting of him and Mai. They both look so happy with each other. Seeing this made him angry and set the painting on fire. Opening the closet door to her old clothes and grabs a few of her old outfits.

With clothes in his hands and slams the door shut and went to his room. He steps in and notices that she was sitting up on the bed. "These were my ex fiancée they should fit you." Zuko said as he places the clothes down next to her. Zuko went to take a shower and left the door open. Steam slowly leaves the bathroom and filled the main room. Hearing the water being shut off Scarlett looks towards the bathroom to see Zuko walking out wet and naked. Scarlett looks away and blushes. "I gave you more than enough time to get dress." Zuko said as he walks towards her. Scarlett refuses to look at Zuko when he climbs on top of her. "You look like your 15 am I right?" Zuko asks. He places his hand on her inner thigh and moved closer to her womanly parts. Scarlett slaps Zuko and told him to quit touching her.

Zuko smiles down at her and rips off the shirt she still had on. "I can tell that you are still a virgin by the way you're acting. It's been a very long year for me so it would be nice if you quit fighting me unless me hitting turns you on. That is so hot." Zuko said before he started kissing her neck. "Please stop" Scarlett asks in a shaky voice. "You're asking me to stop but its want your body wants. It's craving for my touch." Zuko said as drops of water drops from his hair. Small drops of cold water hits Scarletts' body. He forces her to look at him. "I will stop for now if you can tell me as you look into my eyes." Zuko said as Scarlett looks away.

"If I see you with another man I will have you both killed." Zuko whispers into Scarlett ear. Shoving his way into her and breaking her barrier. Scarlett held on to Zuko arms as she felt him pulling in and out of her. Zuko looks down to see Scarlett face and she was blushing. He notices that she did her best not to make a sound. With a finger he opens her mouth hoping she wouldn't bite him again. She started letting out small moans when he opens her mouth. When Zuko pulls out Scarlett felt so light headed as he was moving her.

Scarlett felt water and a cold metal against her back. Zuko picks her up and made her wrap her legs around him. With the water running it covers the moaning the sound of skin against each other. Few more minutes later Zuko came and resting his head on Scarlett chest breathing very heavy. 'What the hell is this Zuko?" a female voice screams out. Zuko turns his head to see the one person he doesn't ever want to see. "Mai? Uncle? Why are you in my cabin and in my bathroom?" Zuko demanded the two. "I tried to stop her but she force her way through." Uncle quickly gave his answer as he tried not to laugh. Scarlett leans on Zuko for support and it made Mai mad.

"You call this training with your uncle?" Mai yelled at Zuko as he pulls out of Scarlett. Zuko held Scarlett and leaves the bathroom. Placing a blanket over her and puts on some pants. Iroh ended up leaving the room before things got nasty. "Why are you here?" Zuko demanded Mai as he closes his door. "I came to see my fiancée why else I am here?" Mai answers Zuko. "I broke up with you after I see what you did." Zuko said. "Nothing happen Zuko why can't you believe me?" Mai screams at Zuko. "Because I saw him undressing you and you guys started to fuck." Zuko said as he started to yell. "So you left without saying a word to anyone to train and fuck other girls just to get back at me?" Mai yelled back.

"I told me father everything and he took care of things for me. He granted me permission to leave for a year to train." Zuko said with a smile. Mai now knew why the soldier never came back. "My father told me if I haven't a female that is not a whore by the time I come back home he will find me a wife." Zuko said as Mai tried to slap him. "I think it best for you to gather your things and get off my ship." Zuko said as he hands her the clothes that he gave Scarlett. Zuko follows her to her old room to make sure she doesn't try anything. Mai notices many things were burn in her room. "Hurry up and get off my ship." Zuko said as he started putting her thing into a chest.

A few guards came and got Mai chest and load it back on her ship. "If I don't summon you on my ship then don't come aboard. Do not request to see me when I get back at home. If I wish to see you I will summon you. You will bow to me from this on and treat me like everyone treats the crown prince." Zuko said before walking back to his ship. Mai just stood there as Zuko walks away from her. She started walking back on Zuko ship until the wooded plank was up in flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One of the female guards ended up giving Scarlett her extra clothes so she wouldn't be stuck in Zuko room. "Scarlett would you care for some tea?" Iroh said when Scarlett pins down Zuko. Scarlett looks up and releases Zuko. She sat down and started drinking tea. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Zuko demanded. "A man found me in the forest when I was a little girl. He taught me how to read, write, fight, he even showed me to control my fire. He treated me different from his own daughter and his wife didn't like it. He was like a father to me and I was like a daughter to him as well. One night his wife wakes me up in the middle of the night telling me that she has a gift for me in the barn. I thought it was the black horse that I wanted but it wasn't. She sold me to the black market and I never saw the man or his family again." Scarlett said as Iroh pours more tea to everyone.

"I'm sorry that had happen to you, now you're in a much better place no thanks to the crew." Iroh said and started to laugh. "Yes the crew." Scarlett said as she cuts her eyes towards one of the guys that chain her up. He started to get scared and left the deck. "Prince Zuko I'm afraid the tide is getting stronger as we approach the royal docks. Shall you want us to keep going or wait till they calm down?" The captain told Zuko. "Just wait till they die down since we have a small ship." Zuko said as Scarlett started to laugh.

"Zuko your father should be please with your new future wife." Iroh said as he started making more tea. Scarlett tea cup fell out of her hand and broke. "I never agreed to that and you know it." Scarlett said as she backhands Zuko. "Well then get over it. If my father approves of you then you will be." Zuko said as he flips Scarlett on her back. "I am just so happy to finally be back at home and have a quite good night sleep." Iroh laughs out. "What does that mean uncle?" Zuko demanded. "It means that you are very loud the both of you." Iroh said looking towards Scarlett. She blushes as Zuko turn white as a ghost.

By the time Zuko small ship made it back without harm it was late in the night. Zuko, Scarlett, and Iroh left the ship but the crew ended up sleeping on it one more night. Iroh headed towards his room as Scarlett followed Zuko to his. Scarlett places a bag on Zuko bed as he unpacks two of the bag he had. She pulls out a robe and started tying Zuko hands to the bed posts. "We could wait until a few more days of being here." Scarlett said as she finishes the last knot of the rope. "It will be weeks before we can do this again and besides my father will make sure that we have different rooms until I marry you." Zuko said as Scarlett cuts off his shirt.

"Maybe I don't want to become your wife. You just think I do. If you wish to marry someone then you must ask for their hand in marriage." Scarlett said as she gags Zuko. Using a small knife Scarlett started cutting small cuts across his chest and back. Scarlett started to blow on the knife to make the blade hot and places it on his stomach. His screams were being block since he was gag. Picking up a long black whip as she smiles to Zuko.

The sound of a whip against Zuko chest bounce off the walls for several minutes until he set the rope that ties him to the bed post on fire. Ripping off the mouth gag Zuko strips Scarlett and tosses her on the bed. Spreading her legs as Zuko gets closer he grabs her legs and drags her closer to him. Scarlett sat up to push Zuko on his back. With a little help from Zuko she took off his pants and guides Zuko harden penis inside of her as she sat on him. Placing her hands on the bed and her face close to his to kiss him. Zuko sat up and held Scarlett as she rode him hard. He started running his nails down Scarlett back as he came.

Sun rays started to shine in the room as they finally went to bed. Zuko knew that he had a meeting with his father so he had no choice but to get up and get dress. "I have to go meet my father and if things go well he will request to see you. Until then I will have the servants show you to your room." Zuko said as he gave Scarlett a black robe to wear. She watches Zuko putting on layers and layers of robes on and left. A servant enters the room as Scarlett puts on the robe. "Please follow me to your room Lady Scarlett." The servant said as she bows to Scarlett. She remembers what Zuko told her that when she comes to the palace she will have to act like she came from a royal family. Scarlett nodded her head and began to follow the servant down the huge hallway.

Walking through the halls for a few minutes Scarlett was shown to her room. The servant closes the door and Scarlett found another three female servants in her room holding new clothes. "Crown Prince Zuko told us to dress you into your new training gear." One of the servants said a shaky voice. "Thanks and you really don't have to dress me." Scarlett said as she tried to dismiss them. "The crown prince told us not to leave you alone until you have been here for awhile." The servant holding a pair of boots told Scarlett. Once she was dress she asks one of the servants to take her around the palace.

The servant answers all of Scarlett questions until Zuko dismiss the servant. "My father requests to see you. He will have someone ready to challenge you to see your skills and all you know. If he chooses my sister Azula who is a fire bender prodigy then you will have to give it your all." Zuko told Scarlett as they walk towards the war room. With a small detour he wanted Scarlett to see the court yard with the pond he used to spend time with his mother. "My mother brought me here a lot with I was little to feed the turtles ducks. I figure we should start training in this court yard when you done with my father." Zuko said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you want everyone to see you butt kick by a girl?" Scarlett asks and started laughing at Zuko. Zuko quits walking and Scarlett bumps into him. "You may not believe me Scarlett but you are very beautiful and kind." Zuko said as he places his hand on her cheek. He leans in to kiss her but she pulls away as she blushes. He pins her to the wall and kiss her. "We will be late if you keep going." Scarlett said after breaking the kiss. With her arm on Zuko arm he led the way to his father. The two didn't realize that other people were in the court yard. "Mai I'm sorry that you saw that." Ty Lee said to her friend. "I don't care no more. He will come back to me wait and you will see." Mai said as she threw a knife and hits her target.

Zuko and Scarlett were let in the war room. "Is this her Prince Zuko?" A man sitting behind the fire asks a question. "Yes father." Zuko said as he bows. "Leave us" Fire Lord Ozai order Zuko. After Zuko left Ozai stood up and walks towards Scarlett. "My son was right. You are indeed a beautiful woman. How old are you and how did you come across my son." Ozai asks Scarlett as he touches her hair. Scarlett told Ozai that she was 15 and her life story. "Zuko said that you are still a virgin is that true?" Ozai asks Scarlett. "No I am not. I have been with your son more than once." Scarlett answers with the truth. "If what you're saying is true then why did my son lie to me?" Ozai started questioning her. "He lied to you after what happen with a girl name Mai. He wanted you to approve of me to become his wife and the next fire nation princess." Scarlett told Ozai. "I see. I will let Zuko knows after I see you how well you can fight." Ozai said as he walks back up to where he sits.

Just what Zuko said she had to fight with his sister to prove how well she could fight. Ozai was already impressed by the color of her fire. Azula was blue but Scarlett was green. Five minutes of fighting Ozai stop the two girls match. "You both can leave and tell Zuko to come in." Ozai said. Azula left upset after Scarlett left. Zuko told Scarlett that he will meet her in the court yard that he showed her. Walking back by herself and enters the court yard. She sat down by the pond and watches the turtle ducks making splashes on each other.

Zuko came back out with a sour look on his face. He found Scarlett undertaker the tree next to the pond and went to her. Scarlett watches Zuko walking towards her and laid down placing his head in her lap. "I have one question for you." Zuko finally said. Scarlett looks down at Zuko waiting to hear the question. "I thought about what you said and you are right. Would you give me the honor of being my wife Scarlett?" Zuko asks as he faces the pond. "You show me kindness while most did not. I know that you have pain in your heart with trust issues for many reasons. You tell me what you think I should know and I don't ask questions about past." Scarlett told Zuko.

"Is that a no?" Zuko said with a firm voice. "Am I still here?" Scarlett asks Zuko. "Yes you are." Zuko replied. "Then you have my answer." Scarlett said as covers Zuko face with grass. Zuko smiled as he looks up at Scarlett. "I take it that your father approvers of me." Scarlett asks Zuko. "He said that he should send you away for lying to him but since you have a rare fire and skilled for a 15 year old he approves of you. He did say that guards will stand guard at night at the doors to our rooms." Zuko said with a chuckle. "I feel sorry for you already." Scarlett chuckles. "Don't be I will find a room for us during the day just to have one on one training." Zuko said as he pulls Scarlett in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later and Zuko still couldn't find alone time with Scarlett because of his father. Only time he gets to see her was during training in the court yard. Scarlett only have been living in the palace for a week and almost everybody loves her even Azula. The soldiers and guards took turns fighting with Scarlett. So far she hasn't lost a fight yet. Zuko stood watch Scarlett fighting and winning all her matches. He couldn't be more proud of her. A male guard handed Scarlett a wooden rod for those who couldn't fire bend. Holding the rod in her hand as the other person started coming at her but stops when Scarlett felt to the ground throwing up.

Zuko grabs Scarlett and took her to the family doctor once she stopped throwing up. Two hours later Ozai showed up with one of the doctors. Ozai ended up catching his son before he fell on the floor after hearing the news. Zuko was sitting down in the war room with his father and uncle. "Next time I will let you fall. No one in history pass out when hearing that type of news." Ozai finally spoke. "I was caught off guard. I didn't know it would happen so soon." Zuko said out loud. "What did you think would happen since you couldn't keep your hands to yourself?" Iroh said with a laugh. "We have no choice but to move the wedding in two weeks. I will not have my son bring in a bastard child as long I live and breathe." Ozai said as the flames in the room grew bigger.

"I think you should be the one to tell Scarlett Zuko." Iroh said with a disapproving voice. "I should not allow you to have her as a wife because of this. If I was you I would leave now or I will make sure she is gone by tomorrow." Ozai said as the flames grew even more. Iroh and Zuko left the war room to go their own ways. Zuko found Scarlett lock in her room. The guards let him threw and he went in. "Scarlett my uncle, father, and myself have been talking in the war room about you and what happen today. My father said we are to be married in two weeks because he will not allow a bastard child to be born from us." Zuko told Scarlett. She slaps him harder than usual.

"This would never happen if you stop like I ask you to. We are far too young to have kids." Scarlett said as she slaps Zuko again. When Scarlett was about to slap Zuko for the third time he pulls her closer to him with arm behind her back and started to kiss her. Aiming for the bed Scarlett fell on the floor with Zuko. A knock on the cause the two to stop taking off their clothes and Azula walks in the room to see Zuko fixing his robes. "So the rumors are true." Azula said as she lies on Scarlett bed. "What are you doing here Azula?" Zuko asks his sister. "Ty Lee thought it would be a good idea to bring Scarlett along to shop around town you know a girl day out." Azula said with a smile.

"Go away we are busy." Zuko said walking towards Scarlett. "Oh Zuzu can you keep it in your pants for one day?" Azula said as she rolls her eyes. "It would be a shame if father finds his 17 year old daughter sleeping with his personal body guard." Zuko said with a smile. "Zuko I promise Azula and Ty Lee I would go today. Beside we will have more time to do whatever soon." Scarlett said as she sat down. "What happen to your wrist Zuzu?" Azula asks when seeing Zuko wrist. "It's called training and it happen over a week ago." Zuko said as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe that Zuko is getting married in two weeks and a baby on the way." Ty Lee said as she held on to Scarlett arm. "Iroh said that Zuko fainted when he heard the news and Fire Lord Ozai was there to catch him." Scarlett said with a small laugh. "I wish I was there to see that. Zuko have been turning into father ever since our mother died three years ago." Azula said as they order some food. "What do you mean like by that Azula?" Scarlett asks Azula. "I see he still hasn't told you yet." Ty Lee said with a sad look on her face. "Our father favored me over Zuko as my mother favored Zuko over me. Three years ago she was found dead in our summer vacation house. A group of thieves broke into the house one night and burn down the whole house down with her in it. Lucky a guard went in to save her but it was too late. Zuko was there with Mai. When the house was burning down they were watching a play. When they came back the royal guards told Zuko what happen. Since then he prefers to be alone with Mai and now it's you." Azula told Scarlett.

"When we heard the news we were still in school. It was the only time I saw Azula cry but that only lasted a few seconds." Ty Lee said as Azula rolled her eyes. The food was brought to the table and they started to eat. "I can't believe that you are 15 and getting married to Zuko. You are so lucky. Zuko is so hot." Ty Lee said with a big smile. "We are only getting married because of Fire Lord Ozai said that he doesn't want a bastard child in the family." Scarlett said as she wipes her mouth. "Yeah but still you are getting the hottest guy in the fire nation. How big is Zuko and is he any good?" Ty Lee asks with giggles. "I don't think Azula wants to know that about her brother." Scarlett said as she blushes.

Azula puts her hands in the air and said Zuko was this big and yes he is from what Mai told me. "Azula doesn't care about that stuff. I just can't believe that he is that big. Scarlett I wish you would let me have Zuko for a day." Ty Lee said as they got up. "Your face is so red Scarlett I wish Zuzu was here to see it." Azula tease Scarlett. "Anyways thank you for letting me come with you as you guys shop. It's very nice to get out of the palace." Scarlett said. "Don't you want to get Zuko something for your weeding night or for the baby?" Ty Lee asks Scarlett. "I don't have any money to spend." Scarlett said with a saw look on her face.

Azula and Ty lee started to laugh. "You are a part of the royal family right?" Ty Lee asks. "I guess I am." Scarlett replied." "The members of the royal family never carry money so we don't get rob. We go in get what we want and the person who owns the place go to the palace and get their money." Azula told Scarlett. "Oh I did not know that. I'm still learning very slowly of the royal ways." Scarlett said as Ty Lee pushes them into a stored filled with babies stuff.

Ty Lee help Scarlett picking out some baby items as Azula picks out a stuffed dragon. "Do not ask me to watch any babies or kids. They are not for me." Azula said as she slams down the stuff dragon on the counter. "Princess Azula you sure have grown up into a beautiful young woman." A female voice said. "Yes so I have been told before. Bring these items back to the palace and tell the guards to deliver to princess Scarlett room." Azula said. "Yes my lady. It has been a long time since the royal fire nation family had a baby. I'm glad to see the crown prince happy and marrying a beautiful girl." The store owner said. "Thank you." Scarlett said to the older woman.

"Mother is there anything else you wish for me to fix?" the store owner son said as he came in the shop. "Lee?" Azula asks. "Azula is that really you?" Lee asks as he walks closer to them. "Lee was the one who took away Azula virginity four years ago. They broke up because he left the far nation to work under a skilled craftsman." Ty Lee whispers into Scarlett ear. "Lee would you come by sometime the palace? I have a few things that need fixing." Scarlett boldly asks Lee. "I would love to if it is okay with Azula." Lee asks he looks towards Azula who was blushing. "Sure the royal family pays well if you are any good." Azula said before leaving. "Are you guys getting back together again?" Ty Lee asks as they enter another shop. "No I'm pretty sure he already has someone." Azula said. With that the topic was drop.

Scarlett was looking around until she saw a pair of duel welding swords. "Zuzu is a master in swordsmanship. You should get them for him." Azula told Scarlett. "I notice that he favors swords when training with weapons." Scarlett said as she looks at the price and her eyes grew wide. Azula told the owner to take them to the palace. "Look Azula Mai should like these knives right?" Ty Lee said as she held out a box of throwing knives. Scarlett looks at the knives and notices something odd about them. "These are for beginners who just started to learn about throwing knives. I heard she is very skilled in that area from the people I trained with." Scarlett said as she picks up a different box of knives. "Thank you Scarlett I would have felt dumb when giving her those." Ty Lee said as Scarlett gave her the right throwing knives.

Scarlett was glad to be back in her room. She was so tired from walking all day and shopping that she fell asleep the moment she climbs in her bed. Scarlett woke up from the servants keep coming in and out of her room. "What is going on? Scarlett asks as she rubs her eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you up my lady. Everyone is getting ready for the royal wedding." A male servant told Scarlett. "That's right everywhere we went yesterday for some reason everybody knew about the wedding and the baby." Scarlett said as she yawns.

"When it comes to the royal family news like that will spread like wild fire." The male servant said. Scarlett started to laugh but ended throwing up. "The good news is that the morning sickness will go away after awhile. My wife is pregnant again." The male servant said as he rubs her back. "Leave now and tell a female servant to clean this up at once." Zuko said as he came out of nowhere. Zuko helps Scarlett to stand up and to move away from the throw up. "I thought I told you not to let another man touch you." Zuko said as Scarlett sat in a chair. "He was in the room when I started throwing up. He told me that morning sickness will go away over time and that his wife was pregnant again. So you need to calm down." Scarlett said as Zuko started to get mad.

"I do not want another man touching you." Zuko flat out told Scarlett. "I am not Mai and I will never touch a guy like I do with you. Even if I did do you really think they will enjoy themselves as much as you do?" Scarlett told Zuko. "Where are you going?" Zuko asks Scarlett as she walks away. "If you must know I am taking a bath. I smell like throw up Prince Zuko." Scarlett said as she closes the door to her bathroom. Zuko follows after her as he started taking off his clothes. "Leave now." Scarlett said as she took off her robe. Zuko steps in the bathtub full of hot water. "Someone needs to wash your body." Zuko said with a smile.

"Just stay on your side of the water." Scarlett said as she enters the tub. Zuko stood up and sat down next to her. Pulling her to his lap Scarlett just looks at him. "I know that you're not like Mai. If you were I would be in big trouble wouldn't I?" Zuko said as he lifts her head up. They started to kiss and Zuko places his arms around Scarlett. "This is the first time we are alone since we been here." Zuko said as he broke the kiss. Scarlett knew what he was getting at. Sliding down on Zuko penis he lets out a loud moan. "You're still tight as ever." Zuko said before Scarlett started riding him. Being in the tub for a half an hour Zuko came as Scarlett orgasm once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the course of two weeks the palace was getting ready for Zuko and Scarlett wedding. It was the night before the big day and Zuko been training all day with his uncle. "Prince Zuko the avatar is here to see you." A guard told Zuko. "Zuko it has been a long time since we last saw each other." The avatar said when walking into the training room. "It sure has. I though you wasn't coming for the wedding." Zuko said as they hugged each other. "ME? I would never miss the future fire lord wedding." The avatar said as he laughs.

"Avatar Aang how is your water bending coming along?" Iroh asks Aang. "It's going great Katara is a great teacher. I hope that you don't mind that I brought her along and her brother." Aang quietly said. "It's ok so you like older girls huh?" Zuko said teasing Aang. "She is only three years older than me." Aang said as he blushes. "Have you told her that you have feelings for her?" Zuko asks as Iroh pours tea and eating cake. "I tried but I just don't know how to really tell her. How did you tell your woman that you had feelings for her?" Aang ask Zuko and Iroh started to laugh.

"I think the best way to tell someone how you feel is a weddings and stuff like that." Zuko told Aang. "I guess so." Aang said with a sad look on his face. "I will see you two tomorrow. Zuko you should get some sleep tonight." Iroh said before leaving the room. "Zuko Katara is a master at healing too would you like her to heal you a little tonight and in the morning?" Aang said as he saw Zuko chest and back. "Sure if she wants too just make sure that I'm not busy in the morning." Zuko said as he puts on his shirt. "I will tell her when I go back to the room." Aang said as they walk out.

"Katara I was wondering if you would go to Zuko room to heal him? I think is pushing himself as he train." Aang asks Katara as he walks into the room. "Well can you blame him? Ever since his mother died it's like his father is changing him into a real jerk." Katara said as he got up. "I think he is acting like that to make his father happy until he is fire lord then he will go back to his old self." Sokka said as he looks at a fire nation map. "I hope your right Sokka. I just can't believe that Zuko is getting married and having a baby on the way and we haven't even met her." Katara said as she puts water into water bag. "I heard that she is very beautiful but not as beautiful as you Katara." Aang said with a blush. "Thank you Aang. I will be right back it should not take that long to heal his training wounds." Katara said as she gave Aang a kiss on the cheek.

A minute later Aang was alone in the room with Sokka. "I see what you did there Aang. Smooth very smooth I should try that out on the next cute girl I see." Sokka said as he drools. "I dare you to say that to Azula." Aang challenge Sokka. "No thanks I rather get eaten by wolf bats and burn alive before I say that to her." Sokka said with a weird look.

Katara notices the servants are running around to finish the outside for the wedding. Asking a servant where Zuko room is since she couldn't remember where it was. The servant told Katara when she said she was a healer. Opening the door to his room she heard strange noises as she walks into the room. Katara almost had a heart attack seeing Zuko tied to his bed covered in blood. "Zuko" Katara said as Zuko wasn't moving. Using her water she cuts Zuko down and he fell on the bed. "Guards someone help!" Katara screams out as she started healing him. Guard's pours into Zuko room asking what happen. Zuko finally came to it after minutes of healing.

"What is going on here?" Azula demanded the guards as she walks into Zuko room with Ty Lee. "Azula they took Scarlett." Zuko said as he spits up blood. "Well why is everyone just standing there we have to save Scarlett before something bad happens." Ty Lee cries out. The intruder bells started to ring and the whole palace started getting search. "Aang arm yourself, those bells mean the palace has an intruder or being under attack." Sokka said as he grabs his sword. They heard one of the guards saying that Princess Scarlett has been taken. Just like that Sokka and Aang left the room to help find Scarlett. "Something doesn't feel right Sokka." Aang told Sokka. "Aang look." Sokka said as he points out a window when he saw a green fire outside.

"Let's go" Aang said as he opens the window. Sokka follows Aang out the window and landed on his face. "You there stop." Aang screams out as he uses his staff to increase his wind attack. Two people Aang attack ended up in a large pond. "Sokka go get help." Aang said as he felt a knife in his leg. Sokka left to find guards as Aang started fighting the attacker. "Let her go before things get worse for you." Aang yelled. The person never spoke a word. "Aang" Katara screams out when she saw his clothes covered in blood. The person saw an opening and threw a knife into Katara shoulder. "Katara" Aang screams out when he sees her bleeding.

Aang tattoos and eyes started to glow and went into the avatar state. "You dare harm innocent people for no reason." Aang said in a dark loud voice. The wind started to get violent around them and rocks were flying. The water from the pond flew up into the air taking the attack and another body with it. The water started to freeze up and Aang opens his mouth and uses his fire on the person who wasn't fighting him. Aang raises his arms and caught the falling person and set her down. The guards finally showed up with Sokka and saw the court yard destroyed. Aang tattoos and eyes quit glowing when as he held the person in his arms.

The guards melted the ice and arrest the intruder. "Katara are you okay? I lost control when I saw you started to bleed." Aang told Sokka pulled out the knife. "I'm fine Aang but you should worry about yourself." Katara said as she points to his leg. Two knives were still in his leg. Sokka pulls them out and Katara started healing him. "Where is Scarlett and is she okay?" Zuko asks as he came out of nowhere. "I think so but let Katara heal her just in case." Aang said as he was getting healed. Sokka helping Aang to walk and Katara follows Zuko as he carries Scarlett back to his room. Azula and Ty Lee came back to Zuko to see if they have found her.

"There were five in total. The four we caught was a decoy as the fifth person gets away with Scarlett." Ty lee said with a sad look. "Do we know who attack me and took Scarlett?" Zuko asks out loud. Azula kept her mouth shut as he gave Ty Lee gave the answer. "It was Mai who lead the attack. I wonder why she ask me to teach her chi blocking I guess I now know why." Ty Lee said as she started crying. "No more crying Scarlett and the baby will be fine. She just needs to rest for now." Katara said with a smile.

The whole room was to quite for Ty Lee. "Why don't we play a guess game? Let's guess and take bets to see who will win." Ty Lee said with a smile. "And what are betting on?" Sokka asks with an interest. "To see what Scarlett is having a boy or a girl and whoever wins gets to be the first to hold the baby." Ty Lee screams out. "I say one boy and two girls." Sokka said as Zuko threw a pillow at his head. Everyone started to laugh as the pillow hits Sokka. "I say a boy." Aang said. Katara said twin girls. Ty Lee hopes it would be a girl. Azula also said a boy. Everybody was looking at Zuko and waiting for his answer. "A girl will be nice as long she doesn't turn out like Azula." Zuko said with a smile. Everybody expect Azula started to laugh. "Oh haha very funny Zuzu." Azula said as she threw a small blue fire ball towards Zuko.

"I never thought fire nation weddings would be this crazy." Aang jokes around. "If you think this is crazy wait for Azula to get married." Zuko also jokes around. "You just may be right about that." Azula sat as she stands up. "Let's get some sleep before something else happens." Katara said as she yawns. Everyone was walk back to their rooms with guards in every hallway. Most of them went back to sleep but Zuko couldn't. He knew where they kept prisoners and with to the tower. The guard who was on duty let Zuko in to Mai cell. The room was small but big enough for five people. Seeing Mai chained to the wall as he walks up the metal cage. "Why did you do it?" Zuko asks. "I thought if she was gone that you would come back to me." Mai answer the question.

"I told you before because of what you did I would never trust you again and that we were done for real this time. Why would I go back to you and be miserable?" Zuko told Mai. "You told me that you loved me and will never leave me. I took that to heart and you broke it." Mai said. "If you never cheated on me none of this would had happen. You will pay for you crimes. I will talk to my father and I will make sure you are strip of you titles and became a personal servant once I become fire lord. When that day does come you will see me with Scarlett and my family. You will be force to watch me love and care to another woman. You will be forever alone. Azula isn't going to help you out and the same for Ty Lee." Zuko said as he stares at Mai.

"To bad you did this. You would have been a beautiful bride maid for my beautiful bride. She knows what you did to me and she was willing to be friends with you because of Azula and Ty Lee. Even though she saw us fighting she never hated you. I even threaten her if she touch or be touch by another man I would had killed her but I'm slowly learning that she will never become like you. She trusts me and I trust her." Zuko said before he left. Mai watches Zuko leaving and started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was high in the sun by the time Zuko came back to his room. Feeling so tired that he gets undress and slips into bed. His eyes close as he started feeling the empty bed. "Zuko where have you been? Everyone is almost ready and you haven't taken a bath yet." Aang loudly said as he walks into his room with Sokka. "I had to do something first but where is Scarlett?" Zuko asks as he got out of bed. "Scarlett was dragged out of here a few hours ago by Ty Lee." Aang said as he closes the door. "Oh man Zuko put some pants on." Sokka said when Zuko stood up.

"No time for that just take a bath." Aang said as he pushes the naked Zuko into the bathroom. Zuko came back out with a towel on a few minutes later. Two females servants came in with Zuko clothes and started getting him dress. Aang and Sokka stood there trying not to laugh as Zuko was getting dress by other people. "I didn't know the crown prince needed help to get dress." Sokka said with a laugh. "I don't it's like this every day here. Why do you think I leave all the time for training or for vacation because I'm tired of those two dressing me every day?" Zuko said after the servants left the room.

"Now we just have to wait for the girls to finish whatever girls do." Sokka said as they walk towards the wedding area. "You may be right but I bet they will look beautiful." Aang said as he lends on his staff for support. "Watch where you are going! Are you blind or something?" Sokka said as a girl walks right into him. "Yes I am you over size otter-penguin." The girl said with a rude tone. Aang did his best not to laugh at what just been said. Sokka started walking towards the girl until she started earth bending at Sokka. "Toph Beifong it's nice to see you again." Zuko said as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"It had been two years fire breath. Nice to know that you are no longer with that Mai chick it's always felt like she was stuck up or something." Toph proudly said. "I see that you still haven't learned how to be a lady." Zuko replied back. "Nope." Toph said as she spit on the ground. "I thought you said you were blind." Sokka asks and got slap by Aang. "She is and the only child of the Beifong family. She can see with her earth bending. It's a little different from most earth bending. She told me that she could see where we are with her feet. Plus she is a very skilled bender." Zuko said as he led her down the stairs and into the garden.

"It's an honor to meet you Toph Beifong. If Zuko say is true it would be an honor if you would teach me earth bending." Aang asks as he floated down the stairs. "It feels like you are an air bender so it will be a no." Toph said as she points to an empty chair. "Aang here is the avatar and he is already learning water bending." Zuko said as he made her facing Aang. "I will teach twinkle toes if you teach him fire bending." Toph reasons with Zuko. Aang stares at Zuko with big eyes which beg him to say yes.

"Why not Zuko? It will be a smart thing since you have been a master for a long time now and that you are pretty close." Katara said as she started walking down the stairs with Azula. "Oh wow Katara you look really beautiful in the fire nation clothes." Aang said with a blush. The ground started to move and Katara found herself into Aang arms. "Why don't you two just kiss since you both like each other?" Toph said with a big grin on her face. "I will teach Aang once he kisses Katara and not on the cheek." Zuko blackmails Aang. "See twinkle toes you will have two new teachers once you kiss sugar queen." Toph agreed with Zuko. "Sugar queen?" Katara said with a weird look on her face. Azula was getting tired of hearing them so she pushes Katara onto Aang and they somehow kissed. "There happy now I was getting bored with this talk." Azula told the group.

"The wedding will be starting very soon will everyone please be seated and in their places." A guard said in a loud voice. "This is it Zuko are you ready?" Aang asks. "It's too late to back out down." Sokka said and getting a slap from his sister. The highest ranking fire sage was the one next to Zuko to marry him to Scarlett. Ty Lee came out and sat next to Azula and Lee. Sokka found himself sitting next to Ty Lee and Toph as Aang sat in between Toph and Katara. The fire lord stood close to Zuko because of traditions. All eyes were on Scarlett as she walks through the doors and down the aisle. Zuko and Scarlett held hands as they were getting married. After saying their I do's Zuko snakes his arm around Scarlett waist and pulled her to him. Ozai rolled his eyes as he watches his son kiss his new bride.

People threw up rice in the air as the newlyweds' walks down the aisle. Zuko and Scarlett sat by themselves at the table whiling Azula, Lee, Sokka, Ty Lee, Toph, Aang, Katara, and Ozai sat down at the next table. Just as Sokka started eating a peach a flying lemur came down and stole the peach out of Sokka hand. "Momo quit stealing my food." Sokka said as Momo sat on Aang shoulder as he eats the peach. Everybody started to laugh expect for Ozai and everyone quits laughing. Ozai disappear when everyone got up to dance and other stuff.

"I never knew that you like me like that Aang. Why haven't you said anything?" Katara said as the two walk around the garden away from the wedding. "I tried before but things kept getting in the way." Aang said as he rubs the back of his head. "Zuko said that I should tell you how I feel about you today since something always good at weddings." Aang said with a blush. "I see does anyone know that you like me?" Katara asks as they sat down on a bench. "Everybody knew I think even Toph and I just met her." Aang said as he looks at Katara. A voice inside of Aang body told him to lean in and kiss Katara.

Aang leans in to kiss Katara only to find Katara leaning in for the kiss as well. "Shall we go back and dance before it gets any later?" Aang asks after the kiss and when he stood up. Katara started to laugh as she took his hand. Zuko saw the whole thing and had a smug look on his face. Sokka saw the look on Zuko face and knew what it meant. They both fisted each other to celebrate the victory of getting the avatar his woman. Both of the girls they were dancing with looks at them when they saw the two shared a moment. "Aang and Katara are finally together." Zuko told the two girls. Scarlett and Ty Lee started to laugh as they look at each other and went back to the guys they were dancing with.

Azula and Lee were glued to each other for the whole night. Sokka dance with Ty Lee most of the night. Zuko and Scarlett dance very little since she still had trouble not throwing up. Aang and Katara couldn't quit staring at each other when they were not together. Toph took turns dancing with Sokka, Aang, and Zuko. Zuko was the main one she dances with when on the dance floor. Scarlett did dance with Aang and Sokka once or twice but mainly sitting down the whole night. Azula, Lee, Katara, and Ty Lee took turns keeping Scarlett company so she wouldn't be alone at the table. Zuko had his eyes on Scarlett the whole time just to make sure nothing happens to her. Scarlett even told Zuko to have fun dancing as she rests. Everybody was shock to see Azula dancing with her brother for one song. It seems like everyone was dancing with everyone in their group and having fun. Everybody wishes that the night would never end but started getting tired. Everyone even Toph stayed at the palace for a few extra days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Five days later everyone was getting on Appa expected for Zuko and Scarlett. They were on Zuko dragon. Zuko explain to Scarlett that when he leaves to train his dragon stays at home since he has gotten too big for the ship. Scarlett was sitting in front of Zuko as they started to take to the sky. Ten minutes into flying Zuko looks towards Aang and they both smiled at each other. No one knew what was going on as the two looks at each other. Zuko lets go of Scarlett and started running down his dragon's back and jumping off its tail. Aang made Appa to go upside down for a moment and cause everyone to hold onto the saddle. Sokka grabs Toph as she slips from holding the saddle. Next thing everyone knew was Zuko was on Appa and Aang was on Zuko dragon. "Is everyone okay?" Zuko asks as he laughs. "You could at lease warn us next time we almost lost Toph." Katara said as she water whips Zuko in the head and laughs even harder. Aang told Scarlett that they do that all the time to calm her down a little.

Seven hours flying Zuko finally landed Appa on the Ember Island and Aang did the same with the dragon. "Lily you are such a good girl." Zuko said as he rubs the head of the dragon. Lily was a female dragon and mostly was white. Her belly and the tips of her wings were red and it made the dragon very different from the rest of her kind. Everybody was staring at Zuko as he kissed his dragon on the cheek. "Maybe you should have married your dragon instead of Scarlett." Sokka said as he started to laugh. The dragon cut her eyes towards Sokka and whips him into the water with her tail. Everybody started to laugh as Sokka hit the water.

"That's why I prefer Appa." Sokka said as he walks them dripping wet. Lily started to breath very heavy. "I think she is laughing at Sokka." Scarlett said as she walks up to Zuko. Scarlett started to pat Lily head. "Let's head for the house so we can unpack and head down to the beach." Zuko said as he started pulling Scarlett away from Lily. Out of nowhere Lily started to breathe fire at Zuko and pulled Scarlett closer to her. "Good girl Lily here is a fish." Scarlett said with chuckles. Aang helps Zuko up from the sand as he tried not to laugh. "Fine then since you two became so close you can walk her to the house then Lily." Zuko said with a harsh tone.

Lily followed Scarlett to the house and made sure no one came near Scarlett not even Zuko. "I will be right back Lily I just have to go and wear the new swimwear I got." Scarlett said as she gave Lily another fish. Lily waited for Scarlett to come back out as she saw a few of the others walking down towards the beach. "Zuko I will be fine I'm pregnant not dying." Scarlett said as Zuko follows her making sure nothing happens. "I just don't want anything bad happen to you again and to the baby after what Mai did." Zuko tried to reason with his new wife. "Mai is locked up in the prison tower and if something were to happen we have bending master from all four nations and Lily to protect me and the baby. Plus I know how to fight and I am a fire bender master too." Scarlett said as she pets Lily.

Zuko quietly sneaks next to Scarlett and started hold her hand as Lily wasn't looking. Zuko and Scarlett laid against Lily in the sand water the others having a blast in the water. Ty Lee and Toph were making sandcastle as Sokka was getting toss around in the water as Katara and Aang made a whirl pool. "Oh almost forgot Azula said that she will meet us here in a few weeks so she can spend some alone time with Lee." Scarlett told Zuko. "Great now I will never have that image out of my head." Zuko said as he rolled his eyes. It was getting dark outside when the guys left and brought back iced drinks and snacks for the girls. Once everyone sat down Zuko started a fire since it started to get cold out.

Appa and Lily made a circle around the group for protection. "Momo you made me drop my iced drink." Sokka screams out to Momo. Momo jumps on Katara and acted like he did nothing wrong. "I can share with you since we had the same flavor of drink if you like." Ty Lee said as she hands her drink towards Sokka. "Um yeah sure I guess." Sokka said with a blush. Hours later everyone fell asleep around the camp fire. Zuko held Scarlett in his arms as the close to Lily stomach under her one of her wings. Aang slept on Appa front leg. Katara and Toph slept next to each other. Sokka and Ty Lee slept against each other back while Momo was in Sokka lap sleeping.

Sokka woke up to being hit in the head with a volley ball making Ty Lee fall over on him. "Hey watch where you throw the ball." Sokka screams out causing everyone to wake up. Zuko, Katara, and Aang started arming themselves when Sokka started yelling. "You do you think you are talking to us royalty like that peasants?" The group of teenagers said as they started to laugh. "You dare talk to me like that?" Zuko said as he made fire daggers. "Yeah we belong to the high ranking military families of the fire nation and who are you?" One of the girls said with an attitude.

"I am Prince Zuko and you will learn your place." Zuko said as he started walking towards them. "Look at his left eye I think he is telling the truth you guys." A guy from the group said as Zuko walks closer. Lily lifts her head as Zuko walks past her. She quickly made sure that the group was unable to escape as she jumps over them and block their exit. Some of the parents of the higher ranks from the military saw a dragon on the beach and they started walking towards it.

They couldn't believe that they saw the crown prince fighting with their children. The parents quickly push their kids down into the sand with them begging Zuko to forgive their kids. "They have no manners for anyone those who they think is lower than them. They disrespected the crown prince, the avatar and our friends. They even called us peasants." Scarlett calmly said to the parents. "Who the hell are you?" One of the male teenagers screams out. His father who was a colonel for fire lord Ozai back hands his son and told him that she was the new fire nation princess the crown prince (the future fire lord) wife.

"Please forgive my son and his friends." The colonel said as he bows down to them. "We will let it go if it never happens again to anyone. From what I have learned in a short time the fire nation is a well respected nation because of its royal family holds more honor than your son will ever have." Scarlett said as she places a hand on Zuko shoulder. "I will agree with my princess." Zuko said as he pulls Scarlett close to him. "Thank you Prince Zuko and Princess Scarlett you are to kind." The colonel said as he bows again. By the time the group of teenagers left with their parents Aang and the others stood behind Zuko and Scarlett for support. "That was so intense." Katara said as everyone started to laugh. "I know right when that one teenager father slap him I thought he was going to pee himself." Ty Lee said as she walks past Sokka.

Lily and Appa had to stay on the beach when they left to go into the town. Lily wouldn't stay behind until Scarlett promise her to bring back a bag of fish. Fish was Lily favor thing to eat and Zuko told her when she first saw the dragon. They enter into weapon shop and Sokka found a top of the line boomerang and a dagger that could be hidden in one of his boots. He asks the store keeper if they took water tribe money and she sadly said no because her father only accepts fire nation money. "Put it on my tab." Zuko said as he puts down Sokka items with a bow and many arrows on the counter. "Anything for the crown prince." The daughter of the store keeper said. "If anyone else want something make sure you let the person know or hand me the items." Zuko said as the girl started checking them out.

"Thanks for paying for our stuff but we have to pay you back." Katara said as she hands over water tribe money to Zuko. "It's fine I forgot that Ember Island only takes fire nation money when I suggest the place to be in for several months." Zuko said as he puts the money back into Katara hand. "So Zuko you are learning another type of weapon?" Ty Lee asks as he looks at the bow. "Yes uncle will not leave me alone about it. He thinks I should learn archery and master it for reasons he has yeah to tell me." Zuko said as the walk into another store.

Scarlett enters the store after Zuko and they scatter around the store. Scarlett started looking at a black and red dress. "I think it will look good on the floor." Zuko said as he whispers into her ear. "Zuko is that all you think about?" Scarlett asks Zuko and blushes when Sokka quickly leave the two lovers alone. "No but it's been awhile since I last touch you." Zuko said as he kisses her neck. "Well you can wait till we go back to the house." Scarlett said as she grabs the dress and leaves Zuko with a smug smile. It was almost dark when everyone started head back to the house. Lily walks towards Zuko and Scarlett and gave her favor food.

"Has anyone seen Zuko or Scarlett? I was looking for them to see if they wanted to go down to the beach since it feels really good tonight." Katara questions everyone and nodded no. So everyone played the game let's find Zuko and Scarlett. Everyone paired off and started looking behind every door until they reach the very last door in the house. The door leads to the attic and they heard some noise that sounded odd. Candles were lit here and there. The more they walk towards the noises the more candles were lit. They heard someone panting as they walk close to the source. Sokka trips and pulled down a sheet. "Toph cover your eyes." Sokka said as he slaps his hands over Toph eyes. "I'm blind remember?" Toph said removing his hands. Sokka hands covered Ty Lee eyes as Katara turns around coving her eyes.

The group walks in seeing Zuko tied up from the ceiling and Scarlett was whipping him. Scarlett was still wearing her clothes but Zuko was damn there naked wearing only his silky red boxers with the fire symbol on the front. Scarlett looks up when she heard a loud thump. Zuko eyes were covered in blood and hair and could barely see what was going on. Half an hour later Zuko and Scarlett cam down stairs after cleaning Zuko up to tell their friends what they saw.

Zuko told them how he made Scarlett and what Mai did. He also told them that it just happen between him and Scarlett. "That's how Mai found us. She told me I get what was coming for acting the way I did with her and she started putting small knives in me. Before she did that she places a cloth over Scarlett mouth as she pasted out. That night she did something to me and I was put to sleep so I couldn't go after her." Zuko told everyone his story.

"Wait Scarlett was the one who tied you up not Mai and you done this to each other?" Aang said as he was in shock. Zuko nodded his head. "We both take turns doing that but since we realize that I was pregnant Zuko said that he didn't mind that we stop taking turns. It's a stress reliever and it's something that we don't want everyone to know. He even told me that it is one of the best feelings of the world being controlled by someone he cares for. I am so embarrass since you walk in on us like that. We tried not to let anyone know." Scarlett said as her whole face turn red. "Don't feel too bad. When I was still with Suki we done a few weird things or have sex in places were not suppose to. Everyone has their little dark sex secret. I think it's safe to let your friends know these things so they can help you out when you need them." Sokka said to Zuko and Scarlett. "Yes and I had to burn my bed and make a new one." Katara said as she gave a death glare towards Sokka.

Aang, Ty Lee, and Toph started to laugh at what Katara said. "Well I have never been with anyone so you won't find me in your bed with another girl Katara." Aang said as he smiled. "Well duh you Katara would be the girl with you." Sokka said out loud. Aang and Katara started to blush really bad as everyone laughs at them. "Maybe but I know you and Ty Lee might give it a try." Aang made a comeback. Toph was glad that no one had said her name until Sokka ask her if she had anyone in her life. "I will say yes. His name is Hara and he is two years older than me and yes we are still virgins for now." Toph quickly said. "It's getting late lets rest and finish talking in the morning. We are just sleeping next to each other so don't worry." Scarlett said as Zuko helps her up to her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Azula finally showed up with Lee two months later. Weeks were turning into months as they stayed on Ember Island. Everyone agreed to wait until Scarlett had her baby before they headed back to the fire nation palace for safety reasons. It has been raining nonstop for three days when Scarlett went into labor. Kicking Zuko out of the room Katara and Ty Lee help Scarlett into the room they set up for privacy as Scarlett gives birth. Azula and Toph waited outside with the guys trying to keep Zuko from passing out again.

Hours pasted by and Scarlett was screaming from all the pain. "Okay Scarlett I need you to start pushing." The guys heard Katara telling Scarlett. Twenty minutes later everyone heard a baby crying but Scarlett started to scream again. "Ty Lee hurry gets the baby clean because there is another coming fast." Katara said as she sees another head. Five minutes pasted by when the door opens and Katara and Ty Lee were covers in blood and other fluids each holding a baby.

"Are they boy or a girl or what?" Toph asks when she heard the door opening. "Let's said that Katara won the bet. Twin girls. What happen to Zuko?" Ty Lee asks the guys. "He pasted out again when he heard Katara saying that there is two of them." Azula said as she pointed to a pass out Zuko on the sofa. "Katara and Ty Lee started to laugh as they pasted the twin girls around. "What are their names?" Toph asks as Katara help hold one of the babies. "Scarlett wanted to name them Lily and Rose." Katara said. "I don't understand when you mean she wanted to?" Toph asks as the baby almost fell out of her arms. "In the fire nation the fathers are the ones to gets to name their children." Ty Lee said with a sad look.

Zuko stared to come around again and found himself on the sofa. He sat up and saw Katara and Ty Lee out of the room. "Looks like I won two girls and a boy." Sokka said with a wicked smile. Katara smacks Sokka on the head when he said that. Zuko started to feel light headed again and almost pasted out again. "Zuko Sokka was messing with you. Congratulations Zuko twin girls." Katara said as she lets Zuko have one of the twins. "Don't worry Scarlett is just resting as we letting everyone hold and see the twins." Ty Lee said before Zuko started to freak out.

Azula held one of the girls and she didn't cry but when holding the second one she started to cry. Lee started to laugh when Azula pass on the crying baby to him and she stared calming down. "I like the other one better." Azula admitted. "I think the baby is thinking the same thing." Sokka said as the one baby that like Azula started to cry. She wouldn't quit crying until she was in Azula arms again. When Zuko could stand on his feet again he went into the room and saw Scarlett sleeping.

"Scarlett how are you feeling?" Zuko asks Scarlett. "Very tired and sore." Scarlett replies in a weak voice. Katara gave Zuko the all clear to take her upstairs to their room with the twins. "Wow the bed feels so soft." Scarlett said as Katara started to laugh. "Well the table you were on was pretty hard." Katara said as hands the twins to Scarlett. Katara left when Scarlett started to feed the twins. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you Zuko. I would wait about two months before you guys start having sex again even though I healed her. It's for safety reasons." Katara said before closing the door.

As Scarlett slept all week expect when to feed the twins everyone was getting packing to leave. Once everything was loaded on Appa Toph made a staircase for Zuko to walk on Appa as he carries Scarlett. Zuko and Ty Lee flew back to the palace on Lily as the rest were on Appa. Scarlett fell asleep as she Zuko sat here down. Azula and Lee had one as Katara and the second one. Zuko were told that Scarlett wanted to name the twins Lily and Rose and he was happy with the names. The one Azula had been Lily and Katara had Rose.

It was night time when the landed at the palace. Servants greeted Zuko and Azula as the landed. The servants started taking bags back to the rooms as everyone followed them back to their rooms. Zuko carried the sleeping Scarlett back to his room as two servants followed him with the twins. The moment their heads touch a pillow they were fast asleep. The next day Toph said her goodbyes until next time. Aang offers her to drop her off in the earth kingdom. So Aang and Toph left in the morning. Katara kissed Aang and wish for safe traveling. Everyone was eating breast fast when Scarlett came in the room. "I would have been here sooner but I got lost and a servant showed me the way." Scarlett said as she sat down next to Zuko.

"The fire lord has requested for the crown prince to the war room at once." A guard said and quickly left. Zuko left the table and went to the war room. "I hope everything is fine." Katara said with a worry tone. "Maybe he wants to tell Zuko that he wants to see his granddaughters." Sokka said as he piles meat on his plate. "Fire Lord Ozai doesn't care if he sees them or not. Zuko told me that he is never around kid's just older teenagers and adults." Scarlett said as she took over Zuko plate. "Oh I'm sorry." Katara told Scarlett. "It's okay. Everyone is different in this world. Fire Lord Ozai has his reasons to not be around younger people. Iroh on the other hand will love Rose and Lily when he gets back from the earth kingdom." Scarlett said.

Since Scarlett and Zuko are married they share Zuko room now. Scarlett was on the bed playing with Rose when Zuko walks in. "Everything okay Zuko?" Scarlett asks when she seen his face. "My father told me that Mai was killed for her crimes a few weeks after we left for Ember Island." Zuko said as Scarlett puts Rose into her crib. "Zuko I'm sorry I know that you still cared for her." Scarlett said as Zuko lies down on the bed. Scarlett went on the bed and lay her head down on his chest. "I did care for her but not as much as I use to but that's not what is bothering me." Zuko told Scarlett as he lays an arm on her chest. He could feel her heart started to be a little bit faster.

"My father requested for all four of us to meet with him in a few hours." Zuko said out loud. Scarlett sat up when she heard the news. "I thought your father could care less if he met them or not." Scarlett said with a worry look. "He told me when he heard the news that you have given birth to twins he was impress. No one in the family has even been able to birth twins until you had. I have a feeling he is up to something and the life we know is going to change forever" Zuko said as he pulls Scarlett closer. "Zuko before anything does happen just want you to know that I love you." Scarlett said in a low voice. Zuko looks down to see Scarlett buried into his chest. "I love you too Scarlett and I love the swords you had given me." Zuko said as he tries to kiss her.

Scarlett pulled away upset. "I never gave you those to you yet. You snuck around my room?" Scarlett said as she glares at Zuko. "Azula told me that you hidden them under your bed when we were on Ember Island. The night we came back I went to your room and found them." Zuko said as he points to the wooden box against the wall. "I'm not getting you nothing ever again." Scarlett said as she got off the bed. Zuko started to laugh making Scarlett to turn around. "Scarlett you already gave me more than I have ever asked for. You gave me two beautiful girls and you allowed me to become your husband." Zuko said as he wraps his arms around Scarlett.

"Let's get them ready so we can get this over with." Scarlett said as she picks up Lily. An hour later Zuko and his family were sitting in front of his father in the war room. "I have been told that you have given birth to twins. Never in the fire nation has the royal family had ever birth more than one child at a time. You are the first to have twins. Do you know if they can fire bend or are they non benders?" Ozai questions Scarlett.

"Fire Lord Ozai we do not know if they are benders or not. I am sure they will let us know in a few months or weeks. When we find out they can fire bend we shall come straight to you my lord." Scarlett said trying to stay on Ozai good side. "Very good princess Scarlett I will expect an answer very soon. Let's hope they are both fire benders like their parents. Leave!" Ozai told Zuko and Scarlett. The family of four left the war room and went back to their room. "I'm sure they are fire benders Scarlett if they are not then I will make sure nothing happens to them." Zuko said as he tries to calm down Scarlett.

Scarlett barely talks for the next three weeks as she kept an eye out for any type of flame from her daughters. "Help me to take my daughters to see fire lord Ozai right now." Scarlett ordered a servant. "Fire lord Ozai Princess Scarlett demands to come in. Shall I let her in? A guard asks Ozai since he was in a middle of a war meeting. "Very well." Ozai said with a grin. "Fire Lord Ozai I agree to tell you the news of my daughters is in fact fire benders. Lily fire is black and Rose is purple. I waited a few extras days to make sure they can do it more than once." Scarlett told her father in law. "Good now they can be alive in the palace. Leave now." Ozai order Scarlett. Scarlett, the servant, and her daughters left the war room and back to her room.

Scarlett and Zuko told the news to their friends later that day. Everyone was shock and happy when hearing the news. They threw a little party that night and stay in Zuko room. Everybody was outside when they saw Appa, Momo, and Aang flying down. "Aang I'm so happy that you came back safe and sound but why are Toph and a man with you?" Katara said when she saw the man holding Toph as he jumps down. "You will never believe it Katara." Aang said as tears started to form from his eyes. "What happen?" Scarlett asks as she gave Lily to Zuko. "I tell you what happen. Fire Lord Ozai has invaded the earth kingdom and trying to take over. Toph parents and mine with others made it out alive when the fire nation attack and my name is Hara." Hara said in one breath.

"That's not funny Aang." Sokka said as he got up from Ty Lee lap. Hara pulled up his shirt and burn marks were on his side. "A fire nation soldier try to kill a little earth bender girl until I saved her." Hara said as he pulled his shirt back down. "I don't understand why my father will do that?" Zuko said as everyone started getting up. "For me being the avatar Zuko I must not let this happen. I know he is you father but something has to be done now before more blood is spilled." Aang said as he started walking towards the war room. "Azula and Ty Lee stay here and protect Rose and Lily." Zuko said knowing that he could trust them. Toph told Hara and Sokka to stay and help protect the twin girls as they go with Zuko. Zuko, Scarlett, Toph, Katara, and Aang storm into the war room.

"Everything is going to change isn't it?" Ty Lee asks out loud. "If the fire lord doesn't back down then yes." Sokka answer Ty Lee. "Good thing I have been training with Azula since we started going back out again." Lee said with a chuckle. Everyone laughs at what Lee said as Azula and Ty Lee hold the girls. Suddenly loud noises came out of nowhere as they started to relax. "There are a few of the avatar alleys get them." Guards scream out. Azula handed Lee Lily and Ty Lee gave Rose to Sokka and quickly jumps in front of them. "Hurry and get on Appa while they are keeping them at bay." Sokka said as he started running towards Appa with Rose in his arms.

Hara quickly puts up a wall and send Azula and Ty Lee into the air. Sokka made it wear they would land on Appa in the air. Hara was hit from behind as guards started coming from the other side. "Everyone hold on." Sokka said as he made Appa swing his tail at the ground. The guards were force away from Hara. Seeing this was his only chance he earth bend to help him into the air. Right before he could land on Appa a fire ball met his chest. Falling on the roof Sokka quickly lowers Appa close to the roof for Hara to jump on.

Hara finally got on Appa and they left the area and high into the sky. A minute later they could see the others fighting even more guards and the body guards of fire lord Ozai. Zuko dragon Lily came out of nowhere and started to breathe fire and using her tail to fight off the guards. "Appa" Aang said as he saw his best friend in the sky.

Ten minutes earlier….

Zuko and the others storm in to the war room. "Fire Lord Ozai I have seen some of the earth kingdom villages in ruins and others with fire nation have taken over. As the avatar I demands you tell me why invade the earth kingdom?" Aang demanded Ozai. "Well avatar when you died the next avatar to be born in is water. By attacking the Earth kingdom it helps my plan to take over all four nations." Ozai told Aang. "You are planning to attack the other nations just to have more power? If you do that everything will fall out of balance and the whole world will be in chaos is that what you really what to happen" Aang tried to tell the fire lord.

"The fire nation is the greatest of them all and shares its power to the world. I will rule over all the lands and if you are anyone tries to get in my way I will kill you." Ozai said as his body guards started attacking them. Toph quickly pulls up two walls before they got close. Zuko and Scarlett started fire bending as the group slowly exits out of the war room. "If you leave now Prince Zuko and Princess Scarlett you will be traitors to your nation." Ozai said as he never moved from his spot. "Let's go now." Zuko said as he forces the guards out of his way.

"There are too many of them we have to get out of here." Toph said as she stomps the ground making five of the guards high in the air. "Don't worry help is on the way." Zuko said as he whistles. Katara found more water as they found themselves outside even more. The ground to shake and kept getting worse until a dragon showed up. "Lily!" Scarlett screams out. Lily quickly turns her head towards Scarlett and saw that people were trying to hurt her so she use her tail and whips it around as she breaths fire. "Appa" Aang said when he saw his best friend. "Toph can you get us into the sky and we land on Appa?" Aang asks with high hopes. "Duh twinkle toes." Toph said with a smile. Katara and Aang quickly stood close with Toph and they were in the air. Seconds later they were on Appa. Zuko and Scarlett jumps on Lily back as she took off from the ground.

"Zuko follow Appa." Aang said as he took over flying Appa. Once they were away from the palace Katara ask where are they headed. "To the Southern Air Temple." Aang said with a harsh tone. Scarlett looks back until Zuko made her turn back around and started to cry. "I will never let anyone harm you or our daughters." Zuko said as he on holds Scarlett tighter.

***Author Note***

Coming soon The Four Nations. The next installment of this plot.


End file.
